The present disclosure relates generally to a tailgate assembly of an automotive vehicle. In particular, it relates to the tailgate rod component of the tailgate assembly.
The advantages of providing a vehicle, such as a van or sport utility, with a tailgate for cargo access have been recognized for many years. Moreover, these vehicles provide rear storage compartments which can be accessed to receive large items via a lift-gate that opens substantially the entire rear of the vehicle.
A lift-gate that swings upward about a horizontal axis to open can require significant lifting force to effect opening. For the convenience of the person using a vehicle having a lift type tailgate, it may be desired that a power lift system be provided to reduce the required lifting effort, particularly where the tailgate is a heavy singular gate or door that closes the entire rear access opening. Similarly, it may be desirable to provide a fully automated lift type tailgate assembly.
Various forms of power lift-gate systems have been proposed. Typically, they include a motor configured to drive a rod which is connected to the tailgate. More particularly, the lift type tailgate is connected to a motor provided in a vehicle compartment with a connection rod, and opening/closing of the tailgate is assisted and/or automatically driven by the motor. The motor can be located on an interior surface of a rear pillar and covered by a pillar garnish adapted to cover the surface of the rear pillar. The connection rod projects from the motor rearwardly via an opening formed in the pillar garnish and attaches to the tailgate so as to move generally diagonally upwardly and downwardly. Typically, the connection is made between a socket portion of the connection rod and a post secured to the tailgate. In this manner, a rotatable connection is formed to allow a change in orientation throughout the opening-closing process. It may be advantageous to limit axial movement of the connection rod to allow the opening in the pillar garnish to be as small as possible.